


Like Daddy, Like Daughter

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: Secrets (Give You Indigestion) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Glenn's daughter is precious and sweet. </p><p>Unfortunately for Glenn, she can't keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Daddy, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny and silly something that belongs in the Secrets (Give You Indigestion) universe. I couldn't help myself. What is self control?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning(s): none

"Aunt Beth! Uncle Daryl!" Luna Greene-Rhee bounces into the kitchen and wraps her arms around her aunt. "Hi, I love you."

Beth scoops her up and gives her a cute little nose a kiss. "Hey, Jelly Bean. How's my favorite warrior princess?"

"Loki was bein' bad again. I had to hit him with my hammer and put him in jail," Luna complains with a roll of her hazel eyes. 

Daryl chuckles from his place at the kitchen island, munching on Lucky Charms and reading the newspaper.

Beth grins at her niece's annoyance. "He's a troublemaker, isn't he?"

Luna nods. "Daddy says he needs a hug, like Uncle Daryl."

Daryl's eyes narrows as he chews his marshmallows viciously. Glenn is definitely in for it. 

"Your daddy should remember that little pitchers have big ears," Beth tells her, amused.

"I dunno what that means. My ears are tiny, Aunt Beth."

"It means that Daddy should be careful what he says around you."

"For his health," Daryl mutters.

"Oh." Luna quickly lost interest. "I'm hungry," she announces with a wiggle.

"Do you want some cereal, cutie pie?" Beth sits her across from Daryl at the counter. "Maybe we could pry the Lucky Charms from Uncle Daryl's grip?"

Luna shakes her head, pigtails swinging. "I want a cinnamon bun, please."

"We don't have any cinnamon buns, Luna."

"But Daddy says you have one in the oven," she says innocently.

"Um."

Daryl drops his spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Glenn. Always watch what you say around kids. They hear everything.
> 
> Everythiiiiiiing.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. Except Washington D.C. That seems to belong to Abraham.


End file.
